


Пять вещей, которые Цунаде не смогла сберечь, и одна, которую сберечь удалось

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Было время, когда Цунаде гордилась своими шрамами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять вещей, которые Цунаде не смогла сберечь, и одна, которую сберечь удалось

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five things Tsunade couldn't save and one she did](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30359) by Rphoenix. 



Её шрамы.

Было время, когда Цунаде гордилась своими шрамами. Она лежала в постели — худенькая девчонка-генин с хвостиками — и прослеживала их кончиками пальцев, на костяшках которых проступали белые пятна. Она тайком крушила камни, несмотря на слова учителя о том, что пока никто из них к такому не готов. Гладкие пятна на тыльной стороне ладоней. Кожа в этом месте содралась из-за постоянного трения о грубую ткань. Порезы, идущие от линии роста волос — результат безуспешных попыток поймать кунай или сюрикен. В некоторых областях кожа стала совсем невосприимчивой к каким-либо раздражителям. Виноваты в этом были тайные эксперименты с химическим оружием, к которому запрещалось прикасаться их возрастной группе. Она думала, что полученные шрамы являются признаком мужества.  
Став пышногрудым чунином, Цунаде добавила в свою коллекцию ещё шрамов: мозолистые пальцы — от крушения камней, повязки вдоль плеч — там, где натирали лямки рюкзака; порез на груди, доставшийся от врага, который, как оказалось, вовсе не был мёртв, когда она склонилась над его телом, чтобы забрать зашифрованное послание; неровная впалая кожа на внутренней стороне левой руки от разъедающего яда пули. Цунаде обязана появлением этого шрама одному бездельнику. Тот был очень недоволен, когда его оторвали от ужина. Лёжа на лесной поляне и прослеживая шрамы на собственном теле шероховатыми пальцами, Цунаде поклялась, что больше не обзаведётся новыми.  
Несколько лет спустя, враг отбросил Джирайю в сторону уже выпустившей свой яд Кацуи. Во время боя всё словно замерло, яд повис в воздухе, будто нажатый на паузу дождь. Даже Цунаде не хватало скорости, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, но она всё равно устремилась вперёд, закрыв сокомандника собственным телом. Медицинские дзюцу спасли ей жизнь, но на большей части кожи остались ожоги. Лёжа в больнице с перевязанными до кончиков пальцев руками, она подумала, а не использовать ли ей свои регенеративные способности для исцеления шрамов. Она решила стереть доказательства своих девичьих неудач. Цунаде вернулась в строй с совершенно восстановленным телом, с телом, которого прежде у неё никогда не было; все шрамы уступили место чувству собственного достоинства.

Её команда.

Сначала они были простыми детьми. Джирайя стащил коробку с ассорти из моти в лучшей кондитерской Конохи. Он собирался поделиться ими с Цунаде, однако Орочимару убедил товарища отдать коробку со сладостями ему, пообещав, что принесёт в два раза больше, но вместо этого съел всё сам. Когда Джирайя рассказал об этом Цунаде, та потащила обоих в кондитерскую и окунула их лицами прямо в тесто. После чего схватила три коробки сладостей и убежала. Каждого из них потом хорошенько отшлёпали.  
Когда-то они были тремя шиноби-учениками. Они сдавали тесты для получения звания генинов, проходили экзамены на чунинов, выполняли миссии. Научились призывать змей, слизней и лягушек. Сражались бок о бок, вместе учились новому, и раскладывали спальные мешки так близко друг к другу, что их волосы перемешивались: чёрные, светлые и белые.  
Когда-то они были легендарной троицей. Саннинами, великолепной командой, величайшими шиноби. Они купались в лучах славы, имели власть и гордились своей дружбой. По крайней мере, двое из них ценили товарищескую связь, и не переставали задаваться вопросом, а ценил ли её третий член их команды.  
А потом их осталось двое.  
Затем они полностью отдалились и каждый стал сам по себе. Злодей с кудахчущим смехом, странствующий писатель, и пьяный азартный игрок. Вот и всё, что осталось от легендарной тройки.  
У кровати Цунаде стоит бутылка саке. Для тех ночей, когда она просыпается, увидев во сне всех троих.

Их воспоминания.

Всем известно о трагедиях в жизни Цунаде: она лишилась брата на его самой первой миссии, а её настоящая любовь истекла кровью и ушла из жизни у неё на руках. Все знают, как она забрала с собой это горе и с чувством вины покинула Коноху, и то, как она несла этот тяжкий груз на протяжении всей своей жизни. Каждому были известны имена тех, кого она так любила, хотя, порой, чтобы их вспомнить, людям приходилось хмуриться и обращать взор вверх. Младший брат — Наваки. И Дан — её возлюбленный.  
Однако люди не знали ничего, помимо имён и ролей этих двоих в её жизни. Двенадцати лет недостаточно, чтобы произвести впечатление на кого-либо, кроме своих друзей и семьи. Цунаде и была для Наваки семьёй, поэтому год его смерти стал для неё самым сложным периодом. Это случилось до распределения группы ниндзя-медиков. Из двадцати генинов-ровесников Наваки выжили только шестеро. И ни один из них не был членом его команды. А со смертью Дана их численность уменьшалась с каждым годом. Ниндзя не выходили на пенсию, и для тех, кто продлевал свою жизнь при помощи дзюцу, пятьдесят лет — уже глубокая старость.  
Цунаде согласилась с тем, что мёртвых не вернуть. Но жалела о том, что ей не удалось сохранить их в памяти живых.

Её прошлое.

Четвёртый Хокаге вспыхнул как метеор, ослепляя взор и затмевая разум своим блеском, скоростью взлёта и падения. Третий Хокаге разгорался как уголь, постепенно утрачивая свой лоск и блеск для того, чтобы потом вспыхнуть ярким пламенем. Казалось, что Пятая Хокаге, стремительно движется по пути саморазрушения и безызвестности, когда ей только поступило предложение, которое и помогло выбраться на тропу успеха. Её прозвали легендарной неудачницей за то, что она не могла сохранить при себе собственные сбережения, победить в азартных играх и вообще противостоять соблазну.  
Точно так же она не смогла отказаться от предложения Джирайи погрузиться в другую игру. Но когда на столе возникла стопка бумаг, а снаружи закипела работа каменщика, вырезающего имена погибших, Цунаде начала тосковать по тем временам, когда могла лишиться всего-навсего денег. Она представляет, как изменит облик, уменьшит грудь и помчится назад к пьяной безответственной жизни. Но потом пьёт саке и говорит самой себе, что руководство деревней — просто рискованная форма азартной игры. А вспоминая насмешливое звание легендарной неудачницы, делает ещё один глоток.  
Затем опускает бутылку на пол. Легендарная неудачница это именно то, что должно сгореть в огне, и тогда из пепла возродится Пятая Хокаге. Пути назад, в прежнюю жизнь больше нет, точно так же, как нет возможности снова влезть в детские башмачки.  
В любом случае, бутылка пуста.

Настоящее.

Годы пролетают незаметно, когда вам столько же лет, сколько сейчас Цунаде. Малыши становятся детьми, потом генинами, затем чунинами и, наконец, джонинами. У застенчивых девушек прорезаются голоса, и они учатся разбивать булыжники в мелкую крошку. В глазах лентяев-мальчишек неожиданно зажигается огонёк, и они часто ходят на миссии. Вчерашние злодеи раскаиваются в содеянном. Головастики превращаются в лягушек.  
Цунаде видит изменения только после того, как они произошли, но сам момент перемены всегда от неё ускользает. Однажды она говорила об этом с Джирайей, и ему было понятно, почему это так сильно её беспокоит.  
— Орочимару был жутким мальчишкой, прежде чем вырос в жуткого старикана, — сказал ей Джирайя. — Мы ничего не заметили, потому что в нём ничего и не менялось.  
— Тебе просто хочется в это верить, — ответила Цунаде.  
Джирайя пожал плечами.  
— А может, мы никогда не сможем поймать момент, потому что он слишком стремителен, — он щёлкает пальцами. — Вот так! Это и есть жизнь.  
Она открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но её прерывает мальчик-гонец со сбившимся дыханием и целой охапкой свитков с пометкой «срочно». Цунаде как-то сразу вспоминает мать мальчика, которая занималась доставкой срочных бумаг вплоть до последних месяцев беременности. Хокаге внимательно наблюдает за ребёнком, раскладывающим на столе свитки, и пытается понять, подрос ли тот.

И будущее.

Тех, кто слышал и помнил голос Цунаде, и кто ощутил сокрытую в её мизинце мощь на себе, больше не осталось среди живых. Высеченное в камне лицо потрепали дождь с ветром. Но шиноби до сих пор сотрясают землю её коронным ударом, по-прежнему призывают на помощь потомков её огромного слизня и всё так же вытаскивают друзей с края смертельной пропасти, применяя её медицинские дзюцу.  
Прошло сто лет со дня смерти Пятой Хокаге, а Цунаде продолжает незримо оберегать дорогую её сердцу Коноху. 


End file.
